I love you but I can't
by baby-fox-fire
Summary: Kagome has a weird vision. nothing makes sense. Inuyasha starts to act different. Or is it her? Was Kikyo right? What does Sesshomaru have to do with this? And what happens when Kouga comes into the scene...? RxR! Pairing undecided.
1. Reality?

_Kagome or Kikyo. _

_Chapter one: Reality?_

Kagome ran into the forest. 'Where was he? Where was the rest of the gang? Had something important happened while she was gone or had he finally convinced them of leaving with out her?' She had given him her heart and he wasn't where he had promised to be.

She had already passed through three villages. He had promised to be in the first village. She returned to the first one. She heard a movement then saw her one true enemy's soul collectors floating through the trees to the east.

She had to make sure it wasn't a coincident. She quietly ran through the trees. There was a red flash. Suddenly she bumped into something hard and went flying backwards. Salt tears fresh in her eyes when she saw what she had run into. Kikyo.

Before… Kikyo's POV

Kikyo had been walking where she had sensed Inu-yasha to be. She would take him down this time. She waited by the Goshinkibu (how spell?) tree. Soon enough her past lover came. He ran to her. "Kikyo…?" She turned to face him. She put on the most sorrow filled face she could while the excitement of what was about to happen boiled inside her. She looked on the ground. He ran to her.

Wrapping his arms around her he spoke. "Where have you been all this time?" "I cannot reveal that Inu-yasha." Inu-yasha shivered when she spoke his name. It was filled with coldness. Or was it his imagination? She turned him around so his back laid against the tree. He hated the feeling of her pinning his back to the tree. Even if it was only her arms.

"Inu-yasha…I'm sorry." "What…What do you mean?" His voice shaking as she pulled away. Her arrows and bow ready. "Good bye Inu-yasha!" She shot him. His arm stuck out. "Kik…yo…" His arm fell. This was all to familiar. Then his last thought came to him. "Kagome." He whispered so faint no one heard. Kikyo would've if someone had not ran into her back.

She turned to see Inu-yasha's present lover. "Hello Kagome. You are to late." Tears were in the young girls eyes.

Before…Inu-yasha's POV

He was sitting in the kind villager's hut. The rest of the gang had left to go get some herbs for future needs. She was due back any min-. He lost all thoughts of her. A new thought came to him. Kikyo was near. Her movements had stopped. Was she waiting for him? He jumped into the air and searched for her…

There she was. Waiting by the tree that had so many painful memories. He slowed down to a normal walk and slowly approached her. "Kikyo…?" He half asked.

Back to Kagome…

Kagome wanted to attack her. What use would that do? Still… She jumped to her feet. She moved into an attacking position. She had forgotten her arrows. And her bow for that matter. She was strong enough with her arms and legs anyways. "I do not wish to harm you young miko." It took awhile for it to click what she had called her.

"What do you mean 'young miko'?" Kagome asked as she stepped forward. She could have reached out and touched Kikyo if she wanted. All thoughts of Inu-yasha disappeared. She wasn't sure she even wanted to save him this time. He had betrayed her by leaving the village and going to see Kikyo. And where had it gotten him? Pinned to the sacred tree once again.

Kikyo sneered. "You do not yet know of your powers. You are a young miko. Otherwise you would not have been able to come so close. You easily broke through my minor barrier." Kagome thought over what she had said. A sudden noise was made behind her. She snapped around to see what had made it.

It was just a soul collector. She turned back to comment on what Kikyo had said but never got the chance. Kikyo was gone. Kagome turned around again and slowly headed back to the village. Maybe seeing Sango, Shippou, and MAYBE Miroku would help calm her enough to even face Inu-yasha's limp form. Her thoughts were to clouded with what Kikyo had said. 'Why should I trust what comes out of HER mouth' her thoughts fumed. Then everything went black.

When she woke up she wasn't sure of anything. It was to confusing. Kikyo's words were in her head. But it didn't add up to where she was now…

A/N

I know It's a short chapter. But I just made sense to end it there. It is a cliffy! That's what I do best. So…R&R (P.S. This is my second story so I am still really bad at writing fanfic. When I have more experience I will review all my chapters and edit them to make them batter.) Oh and did I mention to R&R?

Important notice:

If you do not review and say you want the story to continue, I will NOT continue it. Until I get 2 reviews saying they want it to contintue!


	2. Inuyasha's thoughts

A/N

That was an empty threat. I want to say that I did not put up that "threat"! IT was an evil friend of mine…She is obsessed with me getting reviews…I wouldn't mind at all to get reviews and this story is based on her ideas so……blame her if it's not good! LOL Here TRY to enjoy:

Chapter 2: Inu-yasha's thoughts

Kagome awoke on her bed sweating like crazy. Kikyo's words were echoing in her head. What did she mean 'young miko'? Could her dream Kikyo have meant something? "No. This is stupid!" She kicked Buyou of her bed and closed her door. "What to wear today?" She exclaimed to her mirror self. Today was the day she had promised to go back to the feudal era. She couldn't wear her school uniform. She had just gotten a new one because the last one was blood stained. She wanted to keep this one for more than two months.

She picked out a baby blue sleeveless top and a black skirt the same as her school one except black, not green. She grabbed her bag and threw in some extra stuff. She packed in the chocolates she had bought for the gang and left her room, with the big yellow bag in her hand.

"Morning Sis!" Sota yelled as he ran past her and down the stair case. "Hey Sota!" Kagome replied. She followed her younger brother down the stairs. She went into the kitchen and saw breakfast on the table. "Looks great Mom!" Kagome said hungrily as she sat down and waited for the rest of the family to be seated. "Thank-you Kagome. Go ahead and start dear." She smiled sweetly. Kagome began to eat as if they wouldn't feed her in feudal era.

Sota looked as his sister gobbled down her eggs. Sota started his food and was barely started when Kagome picked up her dishes and brought them to the kitchen.

"Bye!" "Are you leaving again dear?" Kagome's mom, Sakura, asked. "Yeah! Got to run!" "Bye Sis!" "Beware of the demons Kagome!" Her crazy grandfather called out as the door closed. She ran out to the shrine and took a breath. "With all the school I'm skipping I don't know how I will pass! Or how I will even get into next year!" Kagome jumped down the well.

A blue light surrounded her as she traveled back in time. Next thing she was sitting on dirt. Kagome climbed up the vines with difficulty because of her heavy back-pack. "UGH!" She threw the bag over the edge and rested on the edge for a little.

The beauty of the place never seemed to cease its beauty. She looked around at the trees, listening to the peaceful sounds of the birds. She didn't feel the eyes on her long black hair as she hopped of the edge and walked to the village where Inu-yasha said he would wait.

As she walked she remembered her dream. Absent mindedly she sped up her pace. She could see the village. She walked to the hut where she had last seen him. As soon as the curtain opened she let out a breath that had been unknown to exist.

Shippou ran to her and jumped in her arms. "Kagome!" "Hey Shippou!" Kagome hugged the little fox youkai. Miroku came up to her. "Ah Kagome I see you traveled here safely, and-" He was cut off by Sango pushing him aside and giving her friend a hug. "Still no sign of Naraku?" Kagome asked as they all sat down. That's when she realized something.

Inu-yasha wasn't there to greet her. 'Relax.' She told herself. 'He has been away many times that I came.' She let out another breath. "Nah. Naraku has hidden himself good this time." Miroku's voice brought her out of her thoughts. He was looking at his hand.

"How…how long until…?" Kagome couldn't finish. Everyone was silent. Sango looked at Miroku longingly then looked away. A single tear streaked down her face…

"Not to long. It's getting bigger." Shippou blinked twice. He looked from Kagome to Miroku to Sango. 'What's going on?' He thought. 'And why does Kagome keep looking at the doorway like that?' Kagome's head was once again at the door.

"Hey? Where's Inu-yasha?" As if hearing his name brought him there, Inu-yasha walked in. HE was carrying three rabbits. "I went to get food. And for once you're on time." He sat down and leaned against the hut wall. "I'm always on time!"

"Feh." He said as he threw the rabbits at Kagome's lap then pointed at the fire. "EW!" She looked at the bloody, once cuddly, calm, furry animals on her lap. Shippou picked them up. "Inu-yasha!" Shippou whined. "What!" He snapped. "You know Kagome hates it when you put the food raw in front of her!" "So?" "Inu-yasha you bully!" Kagome stood up and walked out. She loved the feeling of the wind in her hair.

She couldn't help but wonder if hunting was all he had been doing. She looked into the sky and saw some birds flying and singing. With out noticing where she was going she started to walk.

Soon enough she found herself in one of her favorite spots in both worlds. The place where she had met Inu-yasha. The spot where her mother had met her father. The Goshinkibu Tree. She kneeled on the root where she had stood before Inu-yasha.

She knew he loved Kikyo. But was it possible he had a spot in his heart, somewhere, for her? Was there room? Kagome hadn't noticed herself drift off into a peaceful sleep…

Inu-yasha wondered what was wrong with Kagome? Why had she left with a look of pain on her face. He could even smell her pain. When she didn't come back in a few minutes he stood up.

"I'm going to go get that wench. It's too dangerous to be out this late." He went out side. He could smell her sent on a path but she wasn't near enough to hear if he called her name.

He followed her sent until he saw her asleep at the roots of the Goshinkibu Tree. "Stupid Whench! Doesn't she know that there are tons of Demons searching for a kill!" He talked to himself but stopped when he saw her stir. Her gentle chest steadily going up and down as she breathed in the cool night air. HE went to pick her up on his back but stopped.

He would have to be really careful if she was on his back because she couldn't hold on and she might fall. So he turned and picked her up bridal style. After they were about half way Kagome's eyes fluttered open. "Inu…Inu-yasha?" She whispered. "Ya?" He said bluntly. "Thank-you." And she closed her eyes again.

"Feh. What did I do?" He whispered so he wouldn't wake the girl in his arms up. HE pushed the curtain door out of his way and put Kagome down on the floor beside Sango's sleeping form. He had a little trouble but finally succeeded in laying out her sleeping bag and he placed her in it. After fiddling with the zipper he gave up and just flipped it over her. Then he sat beside, her facing the door, Kagome on his left and the fire on his right.

He leaned against the wall behind him. Closing one eye he rested and watched the door. Then a thought of his activities the previous day. He felt so guilty. He had gone to see Kikyo. Kikyo had kissed his lips ever so slightly then turned and walked away on the very spot Kagome had fallen into a slumber.

Guilt was clear on his face the burning fire and to the silent walls. Inu-yasha's hands fell to his side. Then he put all his weight on his left hand so he could stand up and walk out around the hut to think with out Kagome's beauty to cloud his thoughts.

But his hand had brushed Kagome's arm and she stirred in her sleep. Inu-yasha froze. He didn't want to wake her up. He couldn't face her chocolate eyes right now. The guilt was piled up inside of him. Then he fell flat on his back. Kagome had pulled on his arm with surprising strength and she turned around and was now lying on his arm and was hugging his hand.

Inu-yasha's heart skipped a beat. His hand was in Miroku's dream spot. If Kagome woke up he would be 'sat' a thousand times. Kagome pulled more on his arm and he shifted until she stopped. Then she suddenly turned again so his arm was wrapped around her and she was cuddled into his chest.

Inu-yasha's face became bright red. He slowly lifted his body and Kagome's. Shifting her into the bridal style, he stood up then bent down and put her back on her sleeping bag. Her face had a small frown on it but her slumber continued.

Inu-yasha sighed. He had enjoyed too hold her and he hadn't wanted to let her go but he couldn't control himself. He knew it was coming soon. He couldn't think clearly anymore. Ever since Sesshomaru had sent him that message his mind has been drifting off at random times…


	3. Puzzled Minds

Chapter 3:

Inu-yasha distractedly strode out the hut door. He paced back and forth before the hut entrance. He dared not leave in case a demon came and he couldn't protect his friends. No. He did not have friends he was alone. HE would not become one of those people who cried every time something bad happened to someone.

He couldn't get the words written on the scroll he had successfully hidden from the gang. Guilt piled inside him because he had not even brought up the encounter with his brother's servant, Joken, or something like that.

The toad demon had disrespectfully handed him a scroll that had his elder brother's scent all over it. Then he had ran off deeper into the forest. HE lied he had smelt Naraku and gone after him but it had disappeared as soon as he got that far. HE had stuffed it inside his Kimono. Then the morning Kagome had promised to return he had read the letter.

The letter worried him and overflowed him with unnecessary guilt. IT wasn't his fault. He couldn't control it yet it got the better of him. Should he tell Kagome? No. IT would only worry her and make her sad and silent. HE would deal with it on his own. He had some time. Some time…

Kagome awoke from her dream in a cold sweat. Her dream had been bad and scary. Wait. What had happened in her dream? She had forgotten, all she could remember was that it worried her and frightened her. She tried to sleep again but she couldn't. Instead she sat up and looked around the room.

It was still night and creepy shadows crawled over the hut's walls. Kagome shivered and noticed Inu-yasha wasn't there. She lost her save feeling. She felt small and vulnerable. She told herself everything was affine and he was just outside the hut walls. Still she had to double check.

She stood up and walked out the curtain door, and she didn't see Inu-yasha. She shivered as the night air nipped at her arms. Then a shadow moved out of the corner of her eye and she grabbed her arrows.

Preparing an arrow in the bow she aimed at the darkest spot. "What the hell are you trying to do!" Inu-yasha yelled furiously. "You baka! Don't gp creeping around in the shadows at night!" Kagome yelled back. Then she prayed she hadn't awoken Sango, Miroku or Shippou.

Inu-yasha folded his arms and turned sticking his nose in the air. Kagome walked over to him. "Inu-yasha?" She whispered as she got really close to him. He slowly turned his head to face her. "Ya?" Inu-yasha's heart started to beat a pace quicker.

'What would she say? What was that special shine in her eyes?' "Inu…Yasha…SIT BOY!" She screamed in his ears. "When-" he was cut off as dirt filled his mouth. Then Kagome kneed down. She patted his head. "Good boy!" Then she stood up and turned on her heels.

By the time he could lift his head she was gone. 'Bitch.' He thought as he stood up. That sit had hurt his most recent wound across his lower back. HE dusted off his Kimono and went into the hut to see her pretending to be asleep. He sat beside her. "I'm not stupid you know." He whispered.

Kagome lifted her head for the perfect chance for an insult. "You could've fooled me." She shrugged. 5 minutes later…

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" He all but whispered to Kagome. Kagome ran out the hut door only to have Inu-yasha close in the distance behind her. She tripped on a root and was sent crashing to the ground. She hadn't known Inu-yasha was so close behind her and she kicked him in the shins on accident as he tried to catch her. The unexpected attack caught him off guard and sent him to the ground on Kagome. Kagome had turned in the process of falling so her back collided with the cool ground and her chest was squished by Inu-yasha's rock hard chest. Kagome couldn't hide her face from his and couldn't prevent the blush from glowing bright on her face. Her eyes had shut but as she slowly opened them she saw Inu-yasha in a whole new view. His hair had the moons light mingled in it and his eyes glowed an amber colour that had been dull before.

Inu-yasha looked down. HE had slowly started to lift his body when he froze. Her long black hair had a bluish tint to it and her chocolate eyes seemed golden as they reflected the moon's beam. Her lips were a soft cherry red and her golden brown eyes starred tenderly into his eyes.

A/N

Because of **Megan Consoer, Katie, forgotten-innocent-angel,** **and lilgirl1 now is lilgirlroxs **I decided to continue onto the third chapter. 2 more reviews necessary for chapter 4 to be posted! Sorry for the long wait! And sorry about it being so short!


	4. Almost Fun in the river?

**A/N**

Sry about the long wait!

**Recap: **

Inu-yasha looked down. HE had slowly started to lift his body when he froze. Her long black hair had a bluish tint to it and her chocolate eyes seemed golden as they reflected the moon's beam. Her lips were a soft cherry red and her golden brown eyes starred tenderly into his eyes

**Chapter 4: Almost**

A blush crept across her face as she realized his body had lifted only partially from her own. His eyes softened from their usually careless glare. His head started to lean in. Kagome realized slowly that her first kiss was coming. Her head started to tilt up when…

SNAP! A cracking twig behind her stopped her head. Inu-yasha's head had bolted to the direction of which it had come from. HE blushed as he jumped off her and stood tall. Kagome propped herself on her elbows.

A small demon came hurling out of the bushes. Kagome could have killed it herself. Rage stormed within her. It had ruined her first kiss. She allowed herself to look at Inu-yasha. He stood tall and glared at the miniature demon then he spun on his heals and attacked the bush on the other side? "What…" Kagome started when a little imp ran out of the bush. "Master Inu-yasha!" "What do you want?" Inu-yasha asked as he bent down. "Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands has sent me with-" Inu-yasha hit it over the head. 'That was to close. If Kagome found out what my brother was writing to me about…' "Just give it to me." Inu-yasha held out his hand. Once the scroll was in his hand he stuffed it deep within his kimono and stood. HE turned around. HE kicked the small demon and it went flying. Then he turned back to Jaken.

"Shouldn't you be going?" "Ah. Is this- Bye!" He had been walking to Kagome when a growl erupted from Inu-yasha and he took a step closer to Jaken. Jaken ran away as silently as he had come. "Filthy imp." Inu-yasha scoffed as he sat on the ground, his back to Kagome. "W…Wha…What did he give you?" Kagome stumbled on her words as she sat up and cursed the imp in her head. It had been the only thing to stop her kiss.

"Nothing." "He gave you something! I saw! He gave you a scroll! Inu-yasha, don't lie to me." She whispered the end. Inu-yasha felt a pang of guilt stab at his side. He pushed it away. He felt like telling her everything. His feelings. About the future. What was happening. Everything. Inu-yasha stood up. He walked back towards the hut. "I won't lie to you. But I won't tell you either." He whispered. These words never reached Kagome's ears, but they reached somebody else's ears…

Kagome couldn't believe him! One minute they are about to kiss the next he lies to her and leaves her all alone in the night. Well it wasn't quite night anymore. The sun would rise any moment. Kagome went into the hut and lay down on her sleeping bag. She fell asleep as Sang woke up.

"Hmm?" She said as she sat up. "Mew?" Sango looked down to see that her sitting up and pushed Kilala (Kirara) off of her lap. "Sorry Kilala." Sango smiled as the small neko-demon climbed onto her pillow and curled into a ball. Miroku was waking up from beside her. Inu-yasha was sitting near the door and was fixing his kimono. Sango turned her eyes to the sleeping form of Kagome. She sighed as she stood up and gathered up her things. They would start to travel as soon as Kagome woke up. Usually Kagome was awake before Sango so Sango let her sleep as she had done for her.

"Morning Sango dearest." Miroku smiled. Sango rolled her eyes. She had packed everything and the sun was shining. She turned. Kagome was still in a deep sleep. Sango decided to wake her. "Kagome." She said as she gently shook her shoulder. Meanwhile Shippou ran out to get some fresh water. Shippou ran to the river. The crystal water flowed over rocks and glittered in the sun's rays. Shippou leaned over and put the bottle fully under the water. The cool splash against his hand excited him.

A shadow appeared from behind. Then Inu-yasha's appearance showed in the water. Shippou gasped. He fell back and spilt the water he had all over. Once on his back he saw Inu-yasha looking distantly at the water. Shippou was glad he hadn't noticed his little scare and at the same time was worried because he hadn't noticed. What could be bothering him? Then Inu-yasha suddenly realized Shippou was there and jumped from the tree. "What are you doing!" "G…Getting water." Shippou said as he stood up and picked up the bottle and walked past Inu-yasha to fill it up. "Not that it is any of your business." He mumbled. "What was that?" "Nothing!" Shippou got the water and ran back to the hut.

Kagome was sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Why was she so tired? She had had the weirdest dream…She had almost kissed Inu-yasha then Sesshomaru's servant sent a scroll to Inu-yasha and he left her all alone in the forest…Wait! It hadn't been a dream. Or had it? She was so confused. Suddenly Shippou ran into the hut and hugged Kagome. "Kagome! Inu-yasha scared me!" "Shhh. It's okay Shippou. Did he do it on purpose? If so he is in for a big S-I-T." "No. He didn't scare me like that. He is acting weird!" This changed Kagome's thoughts. 'Acting different?' Kagome stood up and put the fox demon on the ground. She packed up her bag and yawned. "Are you tired lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. "No. I'm fine, Miroku."

'Why couldn't she forget the image of Inu-yasha in the moonlight?' She sighed. It would be a long day. She walked out of the hut and ran a hand through her hair. After fixing her hair the wind blew it and messed it up again. "Arg!" She gave up and walked to the river to splash some cool water in her face.

Inu-yasha was sitting on a rock in the middle of the river reading a scroll. His face showed concentration. He hadn't noticed her presence, yet. Kagome hopped across some rocks and landed behind him. She leaned over his shoulder. "Inu-yasha?" She whispered in his ear before pulling on his other ear. "Ga! Leave my ears alone woman!" Kagome giggled as he hurriedly rolled the scroll and shoved it into his kimono. The scroll! It was the one from last night. It hadn't been a dream! She sat on the rock beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Inu-yasha looked at her startled. Did she remember the previous night? Would she ever forgive him? Inu-yasha looked into the river. Then with out warning Kagome leaned and rubbed both his ears. 'No!' Inu-yasha thought. He wouldn't be able to fight it if she kept on with her meddling. He growled as he fought the urge to lean into her and show his pleasure. Kagome looked at him. "I thought puppies loved to have their ears rubbed. "Puppies!" Inu-yasha snarled.

Kagome giggled as she continued the circular motion on his soft ears. Kagome sighed. Then in attempt to get her off his ears Inu-yasha pulled back and Kagome leaned forward to continue the rubbing. Inu-yasha leaned a little more back and Kagome leaned more forward until she slipped and she fell on him knocking them both off the rock. As Kagome resurfaced she heard a giggle from the bush. Sango and Miroku had watched the whole thing! She pulled herself on the rock. "Okay Sango, Miroku you can come out now." Kagome said as she played with her dripping hair.

Her two friends stepped out from the bushes guilt on their appearances. Then grins appeared on their faces and before she realized it she was in the river again. Inu-yasha wiped his hands. He shook off half the water and waited for her to resurface. Kagome's head didn't reappear. "Inu-yasha!" Shippou whined. "Go get her!" "You get her!" He growled while worry piled inside him. "I can't swim." He whispered. Inu-yasha rolled his eyes.

HE dove into the water. Kagome appeared on the rock just as he dove in. She grinned. "Kagome!" Shippou cheered. Inu-yasha grabbed her ankle as he pulled himself out of the water. "I will get you for that whench." "Oh. Were you worried about me?" She said in an overly-sweet voice. "You wish." He said as he shook his self dry. "Inu-yasha!" Kagome screamed seeing as she had just gotten a little dry but now was soaking yet. "Oops?" "SIT!" "AAAHHH!" Inu-yasha's face collided with the rock. "KAGOME!" "Uh Oh…" Kagome ran and hid behind Sango. Inu-yasha finally pulled up from the spell and searched for the girl that had crashed him against the rock. They were walking away. "Hey! Wait up!" HE jumped into the air. He landed soundlessly before Kagome while Shippou, Sango and Miroku flew above on Kilala. "Pay back time whench." HE growled and took a step forward…


	5. Payback is sweetly interupted

Sorry for the long wait…heehee?

Chapter 5: Payback is sweetly interupted

Kagome gasped. Inu-yasha took a step closer. Her legs locked as his head lowered. His gaze softened from the angry glare. Miroku and Sango were far ahead. Kagome's head lifted up. A bush rustled.

'Why? Why does the bush always rustle!' Kagome thought pissed off. Inu-yasha sniffed the air. He whipped around. "What do you want!" Sesshomaru glided out of the bushes while a girl ran around his legs chanting.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the little girl. "You have ignored my warnings little brother." A cold voice swiped the smile from Kagome. "Warnings?..." Kagome looked at Inu-yasha. He looked away. "Go ahead with the others while I deal with him." He cracked his right hand. Kagome stepped in front of him. "Inu-yasha! Explain this right now!" Sesshomaru smirked. "I suggest you tell your whench before it is to late." Then he turned, long hair flowing behind him, his golden orbs closed, his brother was so in trouble…

Kagome tugged on his arm but Inu-yasha wouldn't face her. Kagome couldn't believe him. One minute he was opening up a little. Next he was turning from her and he wouldn't face her.

Inu-yasha couldn't face her. He wouldn't.

Kagome latched onto his arm sensing he was about to leave. Her warmth covered his arm as she hugged it and held it tight to her body. "Inu-yasha! Talk to me!" "Kagome…Let…go…of…me…now." He had to be strong. Kagome cried. "I'm not letting you go so you can run away!" Kagome misunderstood his meaning.

Inu-yasha started a low growl. Kagome was shocked. HE had never growled at her before. She tightened her grip. Inu-yasha turned and hugged her. "Please. Kagome. Run. Quick. Before it's to late. Run from me. Call for Sango and Miroku. Just. Run." The whispers tickled her ear. She pulled away from him. His eyes seemed different…She gasped. They were blood red. Purple stripes showed faint on his cheeks. Why was he changing? Why now? Was that the reason he hugged her. Kagome blinked away a tear of confusion and turned from him.

"Run!" He yelled. She started a jog. Inu-yasha collapsed. He was throwing him self at the ground every time he attempted to get up. "Kagome! Sit me!" "Inu-yasha!" "Do it!" "I'm sorry! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome jogged ahead but wouldn't leave far enough so she could not see him. He law twitching in the ground. When he pulled himself up he seemed normal.

He rubbed his head and looked up. Kagome was starring at him. He jumped into the air and into the forest. Kagome sighed. She turned and walked to Sango and Miroku, who had stopped in the next village.

Sango slapped Miroku. "Leave my body alone!" Miroku rubbed the glowing mark happily. "It was well worth it my little friend." He told Shippou. "Doesn't that hurt though?" Shippou poked the glowing finger mark. "OUCH!" Miroku screamed. "I guess it does." He whispered to Kilala. "Mew." (SO CUTE!)

Miroku used his staff to hit Shippou over the head. "Where's Kagome? Why'd we leave her with that idiot?" Shippou whined. Sango was still fuming and Miroku was remembering the one second that had been most valued for awhile. No one answered Shippou's question.

Kagome walked into the head villager's hut. Miroku was sitting in a corner, Sango talking to the head villager, Shippou playing with Kilala. "Kagome!" Shippou jumped into her arms. "Hi Shippou!" Kagome giggled. "Where's Inu-yasha?" Sango asked suspiciously. "Er…He made me sit him then he ran off into the forest." Kagome had a feeling she shouldn't explain in depth. "What did he do?" Shippou asked. "He never got the chance. You think I would let him get revenge that easy?" Kagome chuckled.

Inu-yasha ran deep into the forest. "Where…" He landed in front of Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru! I want you to leave Kagome alone!" "And if I don't?" "You want me to take your left arm to?" He growled. "Possessiveness is just the first step. What about when she's in her time? What will you do then? All those mortal humans?" Inu-yasha growled when the realization of two things hit him. "How…" "How did I know about Kagome's little traveling? Well isn't it obvious. I am the Great Lord of the Western Lands, Inu-yasha." Inu-yasha couldn't believe his brother figured it out.

After all he hadn't figured it out until he went to the future with her. Inu-yasha growled. "I am not possessive!" "Inu-yasha make a point to take notice of my warnings. This is just the beginning." Sesshomaru walked away to leave Inu-yasha in a dumb-found state. Inu-yasha slowly walked to the village. He entered the hut to see Sango laying far from Miroku. Shippou cuddled with Miroku and Kagome's sleeping bag near the fire.

Where was Kagome! He ran out and sniffed the air. He found a fresh trace. He followed it to see her sitting at the roots of a big tree. The stars were so interesting to her. Her head tilted up. She was in perfect position for a surprise…No. He must contain the urge. He slowly walked to her. "About earlier…" Kagome jumped. Her eyes shot frightfully in his direction. Once her eyes rested on his golden gaze she calmed.

She returned her look to the moon. "You will be human tomorrow…" He looked up. It was true. He hated that one day. He wasn't able to protect his friends or himself. What had he done before he had met Kagome that fateful day? He remembered being awoken as the girl rubbed his ears. Secretly he had loved the touch to his ears.

She pulled the arrow from him. He had been so mean to her. He had still loved Kikyo. Wait! What was he saying? He would always love Kikyo.

He stood before her. "The stars are so beautiful here…" "What do you mean? They are just dots." "You are so blind. You can't see them in Japan…Where I live." Inu-yasha looked at the stars. Glowing dots. That was all he saw. Yet when Kagome looked she saw diamonds, dreams, wishes, love, beauty…

Inu-yasha jumped into the branch far above her head. Kagome looked up at him. The wind was tangling his silver hair. "I want to go up." Kagome whined. She had never been in a tree so high. Last time she had climbed a tree was before her father's death.

Inu-yasha sat down. "Make me." "I can make you come down with a three letter word…How do you say it again? S-" Inu-yasha was on the ground. He picked her up bridal style and held her away from his body so he wouldn't…Next thing she knew she was sitting on a high branch with Inu-yasha standing beside her.

She looked into his now golden hair, due to the moonlight (Sry. I love moonlight scenes…I wish my guy would take me on a midnight walk ;)) and the stars shone bright in his amber gaze. He looked away from her. His stare searched every where except the chocolate eyes upon him.

Inu-yasha finally had no where else to look. He looked down. Kagome patted the spot beside her. Inu-yasha reluctantly sat down. "Why are you avoiding me?" Inu-yasha looked away. "I can't explain." He put his head down. Kagome put a warm hand under his chin and lifted his gaze to hers. "Inu-yasha…" "I just can't okay?" He stood up. "Inu-yasha…" He jumped down. "That wasn't what I was going to…INU-YASHA! I can't get down!" Kagome clutched the tree trunk. Knowing her protector was not there she was frightened out of her mind. Her father had died in a plane accident. Heights scared her.

Inu-yasha thought she was calling for him to go back and answer his questions. He kept going. "I CAN'T GET DOWN!" Inu-yasha gulped. "Uh Oh." HE was going to get yelled at for leaving her…

Kagome felt strong arms wrap around her. "Hello Kagome! Why are you out all alone in the middle of the night? Isn't the mutt protecting you…Not that he is strong enough too." Kagome sighed. Kouga brought her back down to the ground. Inu-yasha was there. "Get your hands off Kagome." HE growled. Kagome noticed him change. Something was different.

His nails were sharper. His fangs longer. His eyes glowing red. Kagome gasped. Kouga and Inu-yasha got in fighting stances as the transformation continued. Kouga sensed the change and let out a breath. He was getting stronger. Inu-yasha started growling. Kagome ran to his side. She reached out an arm to touch his face where purple lines were becoming visible.

He snapped out a arm and knocked her hand away. She jumped. She landed on him .He didn't budge. IT was making the transformation quicker. Tears appeared at the base of her eyes. She chocked them back. Inu-yasha's face had three purple streaks on both cheeks. A tear touched the streak. Inu-yasha growled louder. Kouga took a step forward. The battle was about to begin.

Kagome tried to calm Inu-yasha but he just got more aggravated. Kagome remembered that as she left him and sat him he turned normal. Inu-yasha threw her back. He turned to her leaving his back open to Kouga. Kouga jumped in the air. "Kouga! No!" Kagome cried. "Sit! Sit Boy! SIT!" Kagome cried. The sit saved Inu-yasha from a serious injury. Kouga stood in between Inu-yasha and Kagome and turned around to attack again. Kagome tugged his arm as he was about to jump. "Not now Kagome! We can be together later. First I will finish the mutt."

"No Kouga!" She was crying. Kouga looked from Kagome to Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha was still lying in the dirt even though the spell was long over. Then Kouga made his decision and made a life risking move…

A/N

If you like it Review. If you don't like it…Review! Flame me! Praise me! Just review! R&R. If I don't get enough reviews well the story will end…..like that.


	6. Kouga's Pride

Recap:

"No Kouga!" She was crying. Kouga looked from Kagome to Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha was still lying in the dirt even though the spell was long over. Then Kouga made his decision and made a life risking move…

**Chapter 6: Kouga's Pride.**

Shippou smelt blood. He couldn't tell who's it was. Kilala lifted her head. She smelt the blood to. She nudged Sango's sleeping form. Shippou could tell Sango was really tired. He pulled Kilala away from Sango and whispered in her ear. She meowed and started running with Shippou by her side. Once distanced from Sango and Miroku Kilala transformed and Shippou jumped onto her back. Kilala jumped into the starry night to find Kagome.

Kagome cried. Kouga jumped into the air and landed on Inu-yasha's motionless form, slicing his shoulder. "This is it Mutt. After your death I will mate Kagome and WE will get the rest of the jewel shard so she can become a WOLF demon." Kouga sneered. "Answer me mutt. I know you can hear me." Inu-yasha let out a painful breath. "You are right about…one thing…Ugh…" Kouga was confused. "I can hear you. And it sickens me!" Inu-yasha turned and punched the air where Kouga was once positioned.

(A/N I am really bad with fighting scenes so….)

Kouga landed a few feet to the left. Kagome looked up to see Inu-yasha slowly standing. Kagome was about to run to his side. "Stay!" Inu-yasha yelled. He held his head with one hand and pulled out the Tetsusaiga and leaned on it. The sword transformed in an instant.

Inu-yasha had trouble lifting it but once it was in the air he could feel the wind scar all around. He gave it a trial swing and brought up the dust and small rocks as it hit Kouga's spot. Kouga came down with one leg out. Inu-yasha jumped back as the ground before him split.

Kouga bounce back up with his other leg embedded with a jewel shard and did a round house kick. Inu-yasha dogged and swung the tetsusaiga at his opponent. Kagome could tell Kouga was aiming for a kill. Inu-yasha was just defending. Kouga jumped back and charged straight back. Inu-yasha had no time to jump and blocked the punch with his sword.

Kouga slid to the ground and tripped Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha fell over Kouga. Kouga was about to dodge. That would end the battle for him. "SIT!" Kouga became trapped under Inu-yasha's impact. Kouga cried out as he was pressed to the ground. He held his hand out to stop the body from crushing him completely but only cut Inu-yasha's torso.

The spell started to waver. Inu-yasha groaned. The pain was excruciating. Inu-yasha was thrown of Kouga. Kouga jumped up and held his stomach. Kagome tried to run to Inu-yasha but Kouga ran to her. "Stay out of this Kagome." He growled. He pulled her into a hug and ran at Inu-yasha's rising body. Inu-yasha was kicked back to the ground. Kouga was aiming his final blow.

Kagome screamed. Kouga's final blow hit some one else. Kilala was thrown far away. She jumped back up. She flew to before Inu-yasha. The sun was starting to rise. A streak of light was crossing the forest when Kilala untransformed and Shippou fell. Kouga had jumped before Kilala had recovered and kicked Inu-yasha. Not killing him though. Inu-yasha recovered from this one and stood. He was on the edge of the cliff. The blood from his side was flowing out steadily as it mingled with his shoulder's blood.

OIne hand on his shoulder the other holding his weapon Inu-yasha stood. He turned to Kagome. "Kagome…I couldn't beat him. I can't. It's over. I took him to lightly…I love you." And Kouga kicked his final blow that no demon couldn't survived and Inu-yasha was thrown off the cliff. Shippou blinked twice. Waiting for Inu-yasha to jump back up and save the day. He had done it so many times. Was he stalling and waiting for the right moment? Kagome ran to the cliff edge. Kouga whipped the little blood Inu-yasha had caused him to lose.

He smirked as he wrapped an arm around Kagome. Kagome pushed him off. She tried to see over the cliff but couldn't. She fell to the ground. A pool of blood touched her skin. The blood that belonged to her love. Her love? She had never admitted it before but she had always admired him. Now he was gone. Kouga picked up Kagome and was about to mark her. Kagome was pushing away with all her might. Screaming, punching, kicking, anything to get away. Shippou ran to the edge. "Where's…Where's Inu-yasha?" Tears were forming in his eyes.

Kilala transformed once more as Sango ran into the scene. Seeing no Inu-yasha, blood, Kouga, Kagome sobbing and a cliff Sango understood. She Ran to Kagome's side and pulled her from Kouga. Kouga bite the air nicking Kagome's shoulder. Not enough to bind her for eternity but enough until the next new moon.

"She is my woman." Kouga growled as Sango hid Kagome behind her. "You'll have to go through us first." Miroku shouted as he slid beside Sango and hid Kagome from Kouga's blue eyes. Miroku yelled to Kagome. "Kagome! I can't suck him into my wind tunnel because of the jewel shards!" Kouga smirked. "That's right monk. Your power is useless against me. and the slayer can't defeat me either." "Why is that?" Sango yelled as she pulled out her hiraikotsu and prepared to kill him. Kouga jumped up high landed far back. Sango screamed as he landed before the wounded Kilala and picked her up. "Kagome come here. Unless you want the neko top die as the mutt did.

Sango went stiff. Give him Kagome, her best friend, or Kilala, her companion for life. Miroku stood before the two ladies. "It's not their choice. It's mine." "If I defeated the mutt what makes you think you can defeat me monk?" Kouga sneered. Miroku took a fighting stance as he pulled out a sutra warding off demons. If he could tag Kouga he would be paralyzed. Shippou was crying over the cliff edge as he watched the battle go on. Kouga smirked.

"Kagome! Would you like your friends alive? They could live. If you want them to live come here. Otherwise they will die as the mutt did." Kagome covered her mouth with her hand. Sango turned to Kagome. "Don't. We can take him. Don't…" Tears stained her face. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me and what I want." "I'm coming with you!"

A/N

I know its short but this is probably last chapter…considering the amount of reviews I received for the last chapter.


	7. Hurry

**Recap:**

A nurse ran in. She pushed Kagome away from him and tended to Inu-yasha. Soon Kagome was alone in the now bright room. Inu-yasha, his bed…were gone. To the OR. (Operating Room) They had to sow the wound shut or it would kill him…a second time.

**Chapter 26:**

Rin took in a breath of fresh air. She had just finished eating lunch with Sesshomaru and now they were walking through the park hand in hand. Sesshomaru was deep in thought and so Rin was silent. The silence was annoying her though.

Suddenly Rin felt warm, soft arms wrap around her legs. She giggled as she turned her head to look at the small boy hugging her legs. "Rin!" "Hi! My gosh you've grown!" The little boy giggled as he let her go so she could kneel down. Rin kneeled down and gave the boy a hug.

"Who's that?" The boy quizzed as he pointed at Sesshomaru. Rin had almost forgotten. "Oh that's Sessy!" Rin said as she picked the boy up and stood. Sesshomaru looked at the boy in her arms then at Rin 's face. She really cared for the boy.


End file.
